Living With Angels
by loiviation
Summary: ONESHOT ;;) / Shouko makes a late night meal for Keiichi when an angel comes in. / R&R please! First one-shot ;)


**This is my first one-shot fic. I hope you like it :D**

_**Pairing: Shimizu x Fuyuumi**_

**This promises the whole Shimizu x Fuyuumi marriage thing.**

* * *

The smell of curry filled the whole mansion for beneath the grand loft was the kitchen where Shouko was cooking her husband's favorite meal. She was slowly putting in the ingredients to allow them to cook well, one after the other. With the recipe book beside her and the rest of the ingredients to her left, she was sure that nothing could possibly go wrong.

When suddenly... a wild kid appears.

"Mama..." Shouko, upon hearing her being addressed, looked by the entry way. There, standing with light blonde hair and brown eyes was their son, Kazuya. He took after his father, looking like a little cherubim as he attempted to sit on the floor. He slowly bent down and tried to feel the floor with his stick before finally thumping his little bottom on the marble floor. His little right hand was rubbing against his left eye, holding one of his drumsticks, leaving his left hand free to hold the little pillow that his mother had made for him. The little one was close to lying down the floor when Shouko smiled and turned the stove off as she went towards her son to pick him up.

Little Kazuya was still only 4 and he has already found the instrument of his interest. He never went to bed without one of his little plastic drumsticks that his dad had given to him last Christmas. Shouko smiled as her son leaned on her shoulder as she moved back towards the stove. With sleepy eyes, he watched his mother work on his father's late dinner. Keiichi Shimizu was always sleeping during the day but at night, he sits awake as he works on pieces for his cello.

"What are you still doing up, Kazuya?" Shouko asked her son, who was already at the brink of falling back to sleep. He played with his mother's necklace as he tried to understand what she had just said. With the little words that he knew, he tried to bring the message across. "Papa... playing. Up."

Shouko tried to understand what their kid was trying to say. "Papa's playing woke you up?" She asked. Kazuya nodded and closed his eyes. If she knew any better, Kazuya rested outside his father's study to hear him play. Since Keiichi wasn't awake for most of the day, he and Kazuya barely had time to bond. Whenever Kazuya heard his father play, he'd stay outside his study and listen to him for a few minutes. Hearing his father play like that must've felt like he was talking to him through his cello. It soothed Kazuya too much that it was the one thing that put him to sleep every night.

"Do you want to hear mommy play the clarinet?" She asked her little bundle of joy but heard no reply. He was already peacefully sleeping against her neck, hugging his pillow and his drumstick. It was a heavenly sight. Kazuya was lucky enough to take after his father. There was nothing much to worry about, excluding the future sleeping habits that he might inherit.

Just as her dish was coming to a boil, another figure entered the kitchen. Leaning on one side of his body, Keiichi Shimizu smiled at his green-haired fairy. "You know, you could always ask the servants to do that for you." They were well-off, after all. But he knew that Shouko was too kind to wake any of them up for something that she could've done herself. He fixed himself so that his back would be able to lean against the wall. "You're doing the ultimate mother job right there."

Shouko smiled gently at her husband as he approached her. As he wrapped his arms around her waist, he closed his eyes to smell the food that she was cooking. The sweet aroma that filled the room evenly that no corner escaped the smell of curry. Keiichi planted a kiss on his wife's cheek as he hugged her tighter. He could feel Shouko laugh quietly as her stomach jiggled a bit under his arms. "What's funny?" He lazily asked his wife as she mixed the dish on the pot.

"I can tell that you're still sleepy, that's all." Shouko explained. The golden-haired man chuckled a bit before reaching for a nearby bowl, dragging it near the stove. He grabbed his wife's hand, the one holding the spatula, and scooped himself a piece of meat. Before he could even transfer the meat to his bowl, his wife took control of her own hand and flipped the meat back to the pot.

"Patience, Keiichi! It's not done yet!" She reprimanded her husband. Keiichi moaned and swayed her a bit to persuade her. "But I might not be able to taste it before I fall asleep..." He whispered to her ear, giving her a slight tickle. "Stop... That's not nice. I'm holding Kazuya." She reminded her husband. Keiichi looked over to his son. "It's like I'm looking at my twin." He softly poked his son's cheeks with a finger before caressing his wife's face, giving her a light kiss. "I love you."

Shouko smiled upon hearing that from her husband. She then scooped a few of the curry into the bowl that he placed near the stove earlier. "You deserve a meal for that." Keiichi smiled and let go of his wife. He took the bowl and sat by the counter, grabbing a spoon along the way. Shouko soon followed after she turned the stove off and sat beside him. She watched her husband eat the food that she prepared especially for him. He seemed to be enjoying it. His sleepy eyes weren't saying much but the smile that he was giving off after every bite definitely said a lot. She was happy. This was more than enough.

Keiichi looked at his son and offered a spoon full of curry in front of his mouth. "Do you want any?" The young boy was sleeping sound on his mother's shoulder, giving off small wheezes to indicate his current sleeping state. Keiichi then took the spoon of curry for himself and finished the whole bowl. Shouko tried to take her son's drumstick off his hand as Keiichi stood up to place the bowl in the sink. "He won't let go," said Shouko as their son's grip on the drumstick got tighter for every pull she gave.

"Just leave him be." Keiichi went back beside her and rested his head on her shoulder. Shouko kissed her husband's crown and nuzzled her way down his soft angelic hair. "You have to practice, hachimitsu." She reminded him. Pressing her lips against his soft head, she kissed him off to sleep. She looked at her son before looking back at Keiichi. At this moment, she had two angels to guard as they slept on her.

"What a pity if you grew up just like Papa, neh, Kazuya?" She let them sleep for another hour before waking Keiichi up to make him transfer back into their room. She laid on the bed beside her son, right across her husband. Beneath the moonlight, the two didn't look any different from one another.

It surely was a great sight to behold. This was the prize that she always got at the end of a hard day living with two angels.

* * *

**So... How was it? :D Can you just imagine how lucky she is T.T**

_**R&R please :3**_


End file.
